The Secret Life of Sonny Monroe
by KissingYouInTheRain
Summary: Sonny Monroe is depressed. Life went downhill for her ever since Vincent, Her mom's boyfriend, moved in. Will a certain jerkthrob help her? Diary entries,Hurt,Lies,Laughs and Love. Read and review please. My second story. :D T for some things...
1. She's Dead

Hey! What's up? I'm back, Its been like forever but I've been going through some things. Here's another story from me, this is my second one. It's gunna be a multi-chap. I didn't wanna start like this cause, this is sad to me, anyways on a happier note, and I know I'm a tad late…Who saw FFTF? I DID! EPIC AND CUTE! Oh and speaking of epic and cute, TOY STORY 3! Awesomeness! It made me cry….so emotional. So u guys prob aren't reading this so…on with the story….

The Secret Life of Sonny Munroe: Diary Entries

"_They say a person hides sadness through pep…"_

January 13, 2010

Mom keeps saying she's going to die. She tells me to be strong. That whatever happens is for the best, its destiny….but I don't know what I'll do without her. She's the reason I'm still alive after 2 suicide attempts. Yeah I'm Sonny Munroe. Newest comedian on So Random! But I'm not happy. Don't call me spoiled. Don't call me a brat. It's not that. My life took a turn for the worst when my mom met Vincent. To her he was perfect. Dark Locks, Bright Green eyes, Great personality, anything a woman could ever want. I think he is the devil in person. Ever since he came along in his stupid fancy car, things have changed. Changed how? Well there is now violence in my life. He has hurt me so many times. And Mom doesn't even know it. He doesn't let me talk to her. He showed me the gun. He says he will do it if I don't leave. But I know I can't. I know I can't leave my mom with him. She's the only thing I have left, after Dad died. I hate Vincent. How can a person be filled with so much hate? And no I'm not talking about Vincent. I'm talking about me. Some people think: Wow she's such a happy person, Wow she's so peppy. No. Newsflash! I have a dark secret. I'm depressed. I need help. I have no one to turn to. I'm sure nobody cares anyway. Tawni is way too conceited. I saw how she laughed at those girls with cuts on their arms. Telling me how stupid they were for not living life to the fullest. If I told Tawni I was one of those girls, she would laugh, and I'm not sure if I could take that. Nico and Grady? No way. Zora? She's in her own little world. Then there's, Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. He most definitely won't care. He's always so full of himself, yet there's that sweet side. He's amazing. I wish I could thank him for everything. He doesn't know that one dance at the prom helped me. So much. Yes I'm in love with Chad, but he could never love me back. He would probably pick a model over me. It hurts to think about it. He's the second most important person to me. Now if only I could tell him about the cuts, the starving myself, the hurt. I'll have to wait and see. If only I was brave enough to find help in this hellhole of a life.

Sonny Munroe

SPOV

I closed the tear stained book. I looked down at it for a while, until I took it in my hands and threw it across the room. Life isn't fair. It isn't at all! I want my fairytale, where the handsome knight would rescue me from the tower and fly me away to a magical place. I guess I have to suck it up and get with it.

"SONNY!" It was him. Vincent…..he was calling me. I wanted to avoid another beating so I ran down the stairs. As soon as I came down, I saw my mom with her eyes closed, laying down on the couch. It broke my heart. I single tear slid down my cheek as Vincent said,

"She's dead"

:/ I don't know about this one….I wrote it when I was feeling sad. I found it in my phone memo pad and decided to give it a try. So review if you want me to continue :D Bye my loves!

OH! And I need a beta. PM me if ur interested. ;D Bye!


	2. Let Those Tears Escape

A/N: **HEY GUYS! :3 You all just made me so happy with your reviews! Thank You so much! Here's the next chapter. I hope you likey. Cause this one was hard to write…Oh and WARNING: Some cursing in this chapter. **

**Shizz I freakin forgot the Disclaimer! My bad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC **

"_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, My head's in the sky, I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo."_

CPOV

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was living the life. I had everything I could possibly ever want, Fame, Money, Girls…..Well except one girl. That girl was Sonny Monroe. I learned to accept my feelings a long time ago, I accepted that yes, I was in love with her. She made me do crazy things, even though I wasn't supposed to care, but I did. For her. This past year, Sonny Monroe has been my life. I obsess over her, even though she doesn't know it. She doesn't know I love her. She doesn't know so many things. I get jealous over the slightest things. That time James Conroy asked her out, when Hayden-what's-his-face kissed her and all those things just got to me, and they made Chad Dylan the jealous monster comes out. Even though I never show it, pfft I don't ever. Not for a girl, even if this girl was Sonny Monroe. Well maybe for Sonny, because she was special to me. I parked and walked out of my car, I had a long day ahead because today was the day I decided I was going to tell Sonny how I feel about her.

SPOV

"You-you KILLER!" I yelled at Vincent. I knew he killed her, He must have poisoned her or something, I can't believe this happened so fast, I didn't have a chance to say goodbye, and my mom was warning me and how could I be so _stupid?_ I didn't even bother to get help. I was sobbing now, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Sonny, shut up. You don't even know what you're talking about you dumbass. Now get your stuff and get out of my house!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this wasn't even his house, what about my mom? Where was I going to go? I was getting so angry. I pushed him. Big mistake.

"You little bitch! What the fuck was that? Are you ok in the head? There must be something wrong with you!" He slapped me, hard. It hurt so much. I grabbed my throbbing cheek and let out another tear. What my mom always said was that, when you cry, you let it all out, let the pain escape. So I closed my eyes, I thought this was all a dream.

"Hello? Can you not hear right? Do you need another slap? I said get your stuff and get out!" His voice was harsh and rough. I opened my eyes and realized this wasn't a dream. This was real. I ran upstairs; I could feel his green eyes on my back. I made my way to my room and grabbed my bag, some important stuff, and just when I was about to walk out, I saw my Diary in the corner, and ran back inside and picked it up, took one last look at my room and let another tear escape. I ran back downstairs, kissed my mother, even though Vincent was staring at me, looked around one last time, held my head high and walked towards the door, but before I could leave, something was bugging me, and I turned back around looked Vincent in the eye and said, "What about, my mom?"

"Well, aren't you a little smart one, huh Sonny? Well if you're lucky you might get to see her 'Funeral'" He did little air-quotes on funeral leaving me wondering, what exactly did he mean?

"Do you promise?" I tried hard to hold back more tears; I couldn't let him see me like that. I had to be strong for me and my mom. He laughed, making me cringe at the sound.

"Well I make no promises but give me a call and we'll see. Now get out!" He pointed towards the door and I ran out. Leaving behind everything, but there was just one problem. Where would I go?

**I think that one was ok. But I need to make it longer…. What do you guys think? Tell me in your review. Also tell me if you want me to continue. :D Alrite bye dolls!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
